The Dragon and the Wolf
by Avatar Korra In Action
Summary: Seven months after the end of the war, Suki was killed. While the Avatar and his friends and allies are trying to figure out who killed her. Meanwhile, back at the Fire Nation, Zuko asked Sokka some help with his sister, trying a different approach. What will happen? And is Suki really dead? Warning: This is a Sokkla fic.


**A:N: So I was on Facebook the other day and there was a dare for ATLA fans to write a Sokkla fic that came out on a page called: The Ships of the ATLA World. The administrator came up with the main idea. I read it and decided to accept the challenge. With some help from GloomingDarkLove, I succesfully managed to finish the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :D I don't own anything. **

Sokka's POV:

Seven months had gone by since the war ended. Seven months since I was home. A month since I had seen Katara. A month since Suki left the world. I was still not sure why I accepted to take this task. I guess I was just trying to fill the emptiness that filled by heart since Suki died. All we knew was that she was murdered. But so far, we still didn't know who killed her. Toph even checked everyone that was close to her, but they all said the truth: they didn't do it.

My footsteps turned heavier as I walked towards Azula's cell. I was probably going to get burned as soon as I walked in. I wasn't still sure of what I was going to tell her. What do you even say to the same girl who tried to kill you? You don't exactly go there and say: "Oh hi. Are you comfortable?" to a girl who is pure evil.

I wasn't sure why Zuko thought I could help his sister. I mean, everyone else tried and failed.

But like he once said, I couldn't give up because I was afraid of failing. So I had to try. I stood at the door for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to tell her.

I didn't even know much about her.

Zuko had just given me little information. According to him, Azula always was an evil person and always lied. She was a firebending prodigy and could bend blue fire. Of course, that I knew already, but I guessed it helped to know that from someone who knew her a little better than I did.

I thought back on that. Azula was crazy, yes, but what if she just needed a friend, or someone to talk to? Making up my mind, I walked inside Azula's cell almost silently. For my surprise Azula was still asleep. It was early morning, so that was the reason. She almost looked peaceful in her sleep. Or was I imagining things?

I watched for a few more seconds, deciding it would be easier to get through her if I was nice. I decided to make her some breakfast, even though I wasn't very good at it. However, I could try. Katara even taught me some things, so maybe I could make her some toast and orange juice.

I headed to the kitchen silently, starting on the orange juice. The juice was easy enough to make, but I was having problems with the toasts. The first ones came out almost in ashes. The second ones fell to the floor and broke in tiny pieces. I was about to try for the third time when Zuko showed up.

"Need help with those?"

I turned to his voice. "Yes please."

Zuko spoke while making the toasts. "Why don't you bring her some cakes too?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "Because I don't even know if she likes them." I replied.

Zuko chuckled softly. "Sokka, everyone likes cakes."

I chuckled a little. "That's true." I said, getting the small cakes on a plate.

When I had everything gathered I walked to Azula's cell, carrying the tray. As soon as I got in Azula glared at me. I thought to myself: "What have I gotten myself into?"

I put the tray with the breakfast on the floor and handed it softly to her.

Azula huffed. "What? You didn't have anything better to do than come and bring this? You must be probably trying to poison me."

I frowned and said. "I would have rather not, but I was convinced by your brother."

Then she retorted. "Oh, I am sure Zuzu would do that."

I spoke again. "You might not believe it, but he truly cares. He actually suggested I brought you this, as you liked it."

Azula simply burned the food a little, clearly indicating she was not in the mood.

I sighed and walked out while saying. "Fine. Do it your way! I only tried to be nice."

I muttered. "It's the last time I listen to Zuko's idea about getting his sister in good mood that would involve me!"

I barely heard Azula eating the food while she muttered a forced "thanks".

**A:N: I would like to give thanks to the opportunity the admin gave me and to GloomingDarkLove for the help on writing this. Thank you so much! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review please :)**


End file.
